The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens triplinervia plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Bidens ‘15S25’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘15S25’. The new cultivar of Bidens is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
‘15S25’ arose from crosses made by the Inventor in Quito, Equador between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants of Bidens triplinervia from his breeding program. The seeds were pooled from the crosses and therefore the exact parents are unknown. ‘15S25’ was selected in 2014 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in 2014 in Quito, Equador. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.